Connections: The Story of the Multiverse
by TheAncientEvil
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing but two entities who would later create the multiverse. One light, one dark. The two would eventually turn on one another battling for rule over the multiverse and all 26 dimensions residing within it. While one dimension meets its downfall, the survivors travel to another to join up with a band of huntsmen to fight against a Grimm fate.
1. Prelude - The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a fan based story. Star Wars and RWBY are all owned by Disney and Rooster Teeth.**

In the beginning, there were only two. When the two entities met each other, the creation of the multiverse boomed into existence. Throughout the Multiverse existed 26 dimensions which were labeled A through Z. After creation took its course, the two entities became best friends and comrades in the creation of life. Years have past and galaxies containing planet systems have been created with atmospheres that supported the evolution of society. Each dimension within this Multiverse held these new creations which created perfect balance for all life.

One day the second entity visited an unusual planet of Dimension Z that he never saw before. This particular planet felt uneasy and devoid of all things good. Exposed to the darkness that this planet held, he later was corrupted by its feeling. Appalled by this, he immediately left the dark planet. Once he came back to his friend he informed him of the planet that he visited and told him that he wanted to destroy it as well as any other system containing that same evil. His comrade was taken aback and shocked by this behavior for he told him that such destruction leads to the path of darkness and they are meant to be peacekeepers and protectors of creation. The being angered by this left his friend and retreated to darkness. Corrupted by the evil, the being became known as the Dark One. The one who was repulsed the Dark One's actions became known as the Light One, the protector of all creation.

The Dark One only had one goal in mind. To destroy all that threatened his view of a pure and perfect multiverse. This "false agenda" lead to the genocides and destruction of many civilizations and even planets themselves. The Light One did whatever he could to stop his counterpart and succeeded. With all of his power, the Light One banished the Dark One the Plane of HyperSpace. A place beyond the boundaries of time and space itself which separated each dimension from one another.

After milenia since the "Great War of Light and Darkness," the first Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire erupted across the cosmos of Dimension S. By this time the Hyperdrive was created to use the concepts of the Plane of HyperSpace travel to get to destinations in a matter of minutes. However, it could only allow the user to travel in speed that was too slow for interdimensional travel. Meanwhile, the Dark One took notice of this invention and used it as an escape route to re-enter reality. Without intervention, the Dark One watched and planned for his next move. He was angered by the imbalance of light and dark as he ridiculed the ideas of both the Sith and the Jedi order. Shortly after the war, the Dark One found a Jedi who was unlike any other.

Daniel Ulthal was a force sensitive human who possessed unique abilities in the force, his midichlorian count was off the charts by classifications of both the Sith and Jedi and he was taken in as a Jedi Padawan. Daniel looked up to his master as a father and was zealot towards the Jedi code.

As the years passed, the Dark One, with his strength back, was ready to execute his plan. He abandoned his spiritual form and took the form of a being by the name of Requius, a dark nomad who traveled across the Galaxy which resided in Dimension S. Requius went from temple to temple seducing Jedi and Sith alike to join his cause for the creation of a new "Paradise." His followers revered Requius as a diety and would follow each of his teachings. His followers then called themselves to be _The Cult of Helios_. Once entered this new found Cult, the followers would abandon their past lives and live only as servants to Requius who they called the "Father."

One night, Requius visited Daniel's village and took the facade as an Old Man. He approached Daniel and told him that there was potential in him and he could be so much more. Since Daniel was still a Padawan, he was extremely vulnerable to be turned to the Dark Side. Requius gave Daniel an impossible task that was against the Jedi code. While he completed the task, he returned home to find his master decapitated. Requius came to the aid of Daniel and showed him a false recording of a Jedi killing him. While Requius was the actual assailant who killed Daniel's master, he knew it was the only way to convert Daniel to his cause. In a blind rage, Daniel stormed a Jedi temple along with Requius and killed every single Jedi within it. Grateful to his aid, Requius took Daniel as his second hand in the Cult of Helios. Requius told Daniel that he would go under the name of Boor, and would be the Cult's Prime Overseer.

A couple hundred years have passed and the second Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance erupted across the Galaxy. Grown impatient, the Light One decided to take action against Requius to stop him once and for all. He found a Venator Crew that was known for their number of victories in battles and took the form of a crew member by the name of Doyle. Earning his way up the ranks, Doyle eventually became Admiral of that Venator and lead it to victory. Requius discovered Admiral Doyle's true identity and left the Followers to toy with the troopers. He disguised himself as an ARC Trooper General by the name of Cards and positioned himself at the same Venator. Cards was instantly liked by his fellow troopers and lead almost every battle with them. However, there were times that Cards lead the troopers to their deaths causing them to lose more battles than winning. He would blame Admiral Doyle for the false orders given causing him to be transferred to another crew.

With his objective of getting rid of Doyle, Requius sprang into action by calling Boor and the rest of the followers to carry out the attack. Boor disguised himself as ARC Trooper Lieutenant General Spy and left to the Venator Crew. Spy lead the troopers first and last mission which leads to their demise. In the end, Spy revealed himself as Overseer Boor and reveals his true mission to the troopers and eliminates them all with his Followers.

The Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Sheeve Palpatine, also known as the Sith Lord puppet master between both opposing forces. Noticed the catastrophic downfall of the Republic Crew surrounding that sector was concerned that this happened under his nose. He commissioned his apprentice Count Dooku to send a CIS fleet to the planet where the downfall occured. The CIS fleet under the Command of General Grievous arrived on the planet to investigate the cause only to find a waste land of crashed Venator Class stardestroyers, Acclamators, ARC-170 fighters, clone armor, and corpses of Jedi. General Grievous contacted Dooku to report the discovery. However the attempt to make communication was cut since their communication network was being hijacked. General Grievous and his army of droids then heard a loud explosion as his fleet was decimated instantaneously. Suddenly, a massive flagship disengaged its cloaking device and began to scramble fighters. Pinned down, the Seperatist army attempted to fight back but were overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. As a transport ship landed, followers of the Cult of Helios exited and ignited their sabers killing dozens of droids effortlessly. As the followers encompassed Grievous, the droid ignited his lightsabers as he prepared to fight. But before he could begin his attack, he found himself frozen unable to move as a dark figure appeared behind him decapitating the droid as he stood. Overseer Boor held up Grievous's head as a message to the Sith Lord that they only follow their own intentions, not to benefit the other side.

Meanwhile, Palpatine received a transmission from an unknown contact. This transmission included a distorted image of Count Dooku's brutally mangled corpse which took the shape of the Cult's insignia (Similar to a Satanic Cross). Appalled, Palpatine stood up to find his Senate Guard held in a force choke which lead them to both suffocating to death. The lights in his office flickered off when a shadowy figure entered the room. Igniting two of his sabers, Palpatine stood in his aggressive stance as he began to laugh maniacally at the approaching figure. "Fool, do you honestly know who you are dealing with, no one has even come to defeating a Lord of the Sith, and neither shall you-" Cut off, from his speech, the Sith Lord looked down to see a dark saber with a red highlight pierce his chest then looked over his shoulder to see the figure behind him. "How?" He muttered before spewing blood and collapsing on the ground. "Your arrogance blinds you Sith weakling. Your ways will only threaten the balance of creation and do not follow the ideals of 'peace' you so desperately desire. Your death, as well as your apprentice's, will serve as steps to this new found paradise." The fallen Sith Lord looked up at the figure and grinned sinisterly before passing. "We soon shall see Requius, we soon shall see…"

With the Seperatist Alliance in ruin, and the Galactic Republic on the verge of collapse due to the unease in the Senate. Requius's plan to level the "balance" of light and dark in Dimension S was a success.

To keep his Cult under the radar, Requius wanted to set up a faction of operations on a place where the Light One will not expect to take notice. With the cult's advanced technology and strength in the force, Requius created a Hyperdrive which allowed them to cross the Plane of HyperSpace from one Dimension to another. Upon the construction of this Hyperdrive, the Cult travelled to Dimension Z where they would set up their main "base of operations" on that same planet Requius found millennia ago. Upon construction of his base, he claimed the planet as his own and called it 'Vanqor.' Once their force was built up, Requius began to plan out his next conquest of Dimension R.

Meanwhile, the Light One left the ruins of Dimension S to the peaceful planet of Remnant located within the arms of Dimension R. Here he was incarnated as one of two newborn children. The incarnated "Light One" was named Joshua with his brother who was named Ozma.

**A/N: After two years of giving up on Fanfiction, I have finally found myself back hahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this prelude which will lead to the first rendition to my fanfic saga "Connections" (Star Wars X RWBY). Let me know what you think! Any sort of criticism is welcomed and appreciated! **


	2. Prelude - The Resurrection

After the fall of his crew, Admiral Doyle was discovered moments later by the Cult and was dragged aboard the flagship. Meeting eye to eye with the fallen Jedi, he begged him to stop this madness as he could still see good in him as he was corrupted by Requius's power. Boor then ignited his Saber and struck Doyle who then disappeared upon the saber's impact to his skull. Devastated by the fall of this dimension, caused by his counterpart, the Light One left it with only leaving but a mere spark of light so that one day someone will find it and that one day the dimension will then be redeemed. The events which took place at the fall of Dimension S were known as the "Year of Despair." As all symbols of life were left in a void of mere emptiness that carried only remnants of what it once was.

In order to prevent another Year of Despair from happening in the other dimensions. The Light One created two divine beings from using a quarter of his power, with the combination of elements from the force, who will serve as guardians for each dimension. One of creation, and one of destruction. The first two guardians were entities of those two characteristics who would be later known as the God of Light, and the God of Darkness. The God of Light, who was viewed as the eldest of the two was tasked with creating all things good that reflected the Light One's patience and forgiveness. The God of Darkness, who was the youngest, was created to ensure the equal balance between light and darkness by creating destructive forces such as fire, storms, earthquakes and all-natural disasters which will later bring new life. He was the embodiment of the Light One's wrath and judgement against all evil. The Light One sent these two entities to govern the cosmos of Dimension R and would serve to create life amongst the stars. One day, the two entities settled upon a planet in the galactic reason deep in the center of Dimension R which later would be called Remnant.

The two entities would often find themselves fighting with each other throughout their time creating forces that would constantly upset the nature of balance. Then one day the God of Darkness created creatures of darkness that were viewed as the corporeal forms of destruction and chaos itself. These entities were later known as the Creatures of Grimm. The Light One noticed this new creation and was worried that it might ruin the balance that he instructed them to maintain. In order to counteract this force, the Light One bestowed the God of the Light a pair of 'Silver Eyes' which would function as a bane to the Grimm and Darkness itself. As time passed, the two later negotiated with one another and have agreed to create something together. Something with the sole purpose of maintaining the balance that they entrusted with. This creation was also bestowed with the gift of freewill which gave them the ability to a choice of light or darkness. This creation was later to be known as, humanity.

As centuries passed, so did course of human evolution, Kingdoms were now built and humanity was now able to wield the force. However due to the presence of the two guardians, humanity was able to harness the force much faster and efficiently than the ones of Dimension S; so much so that they were able to harness the elements of nature that the midiclorians held. Unknown to its true name, humanity called this version of the force "Magic."

After years have passed since the discovery of magic, a female child who would later play a lead role to the struggle of Remnant was born and that child was named Salem. Salem was born into a royal family of powerful sorcerers who governed a Kingdom which later would be known as Vale. Salem's father was an advisor to a King who had a heart of gold. Salem during her time as a child would experience a perfect life. She would go to school to be educated on the properties of magic and what they arose from as well as the forces of Light and Dark who watch over them.

Meanwhile, the Light One looked over the evolution of humanity in Universe R and was pleased to see that his creations fulfilled their duty to maintain balance. Watching humanity grow as a people made the Light One feel lonely as he was only able to experience mortality when he was trying to stop Requius's horrendous plot. He wanted to experience the fruits of mortality and what it had to offer. So unknown to the two guardians, the Light One incarnated himself into the womb of a woman who would later give birth to two twin sons. The first one held a strong connection to the force and was named Joshua. The second had the spirit of a righteous warrior and defender of all things good who was named Ozma. Joshua and Ozma grew up under a family of farmers who lived on the plains of the Kingdom which Salem's father governed. The two grew up together as friends who would later train together to become brave warriors. As the years passed the two grew up to be what they always wanted to be; and then one day, message spread throughout the Kingdom that the royal family's daughter, Salem, was captured and held in a tower by dark forces.

…

"Ozma? Brother where are you going?" Joshua stood up in the doorway while Ozma put on his warrior's attire. "Didn't you hear Joshua? That maiden that everyone and the Kingdom was talking about has been trapped in that tower for months and no one has succeeded in rescuing her. The woman must be weak and on the verge of death's door right now. Well I'm not just going to sit here and let that happen." Joshua looked up in disagreement. "But brother you and I both know that its suicide going there, the King has sent hundreds of his elite trained knights to rescue her and all of them were killed in their attempts." Ozma picked up his staff and looked at Joshua with a smug look on his face. "Nonsense brother, you and I have been training since we were little boys, and now is the time to put that training to the test. Look, I believe that something is telling me that this is my calling and I can't just ignore an opportunity to fulfil my destiny like that. I promise, I will be back before sun down." Ozma then reaches for the front door. "Oh, and maybe her royal highness will have a friend that I can bring you too in return." Joshua scoffed at the remark while Ozma chuckled to himself. Joshua looked at his brother as he exited. "Ozma." Ozma looked back at his brother. "May the Magic be with you, always." Ozma smiled; "and to you as well dear brother!" Joshua went back inside and opened up a book and started reading. "Hmmmmmm. An interesting one indeed, however the author appears to have a God complex where we constantly make his main character overpowered. This adds a lot of cliques which make human literature stale. Wouldn't you agree Joshua?" Joshua jumped from hearing this voice. "By the Gods! Who is there?!" Joshua looked around the room harnessing magic to defend himself from an unknown intruder, however no one was there. "Ugh I must be reading too much of this fantasy literature to be hearing voices in my head." The voice then responded back with a chuckle. "No my dear boy, you are completely sane, however I'd still strongly suggest changing you taste in literature if you know what's good for you." Joshua then started to get irritated. "Okay, who are you?! And why are you in my head?!" "Calm down my dear Joshua, there is no need to be afraid. For you my boy are gifted!" Joshua pondered at the statement. "What do you mean?" "You were chosen to bear my essence to use for the good of mortality. And I entrusted it to you to rebuild something that was left behind from fallen worlds." Joshua grew more and more confused. "Fallen worlds? Essence? Mortality? What on Remnant are you talking about?!" "Joshua I go by many names, some people call me Doyle, some may call me Jacob, some may call me shit fanfic writte- actually scratch that last one; I am known as the Light One. Not the God of Light, a lot of mortals get that confused. I am the one who created the fabric of reality that you stand on the original harbinger of the force." Joshua grew puzzled. "You mean magic?" The entity's voice grew more annoyed "Ugh you mortals are so naïve sometimes. Magic is an illusion. The force is what binds all living things together and what makes the fabric of space and time intertwine. You see unlike the other Dimensions, your kind was able to manifest the force much better than others that you thought to call it something bland like magic. If it weren't for your undeniable ignorance I would have slapped the gods of light and dark across the fucking face! Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways all of your questions will be answered right now so sit down because this story is a doozy."

_**2 Hours Later…  
**_

"And that is why the Jedi must continue to spread throughout the dimensions in order to be the peacekeepers of all creation. Because without them, the Darkside and the Cult of Helios will overtake all creation eradicating that balance we have created. So, any questions?" Joshua looked shocked and confused. "This is all a lot to take in. So you were the one who created the gods of light and darkness?" "I would prefer the term guardians as 'God' is pushing it a bit over the edge." "And you were also the one who created magi- no the force?" "You, not I, we are the same person; and no I did not create the force, the force coexisted with me and my counterpart who you know as Requius." "I see, and Requius is trying to destroy both light and darkness to destroy the balance by which he thinks he is saving?" "Looks like someone's been paying attention." "Then why did you choose me to share this knowledge with?" "Because I wanted to experience mortality to see what it is like, and what better way to do it then to rebuild the Jedi Order itself?" Joshua jumped at the statement. "Wait what?!" "Why do you think you are here? Surely, it's not just cosmic coincidence that keeps you up at night? No, you are the perfect candidate to lead the new order that is the first to grow outside of its originating Dimension. You have all the strength and fighting skills necessary to become a Grand fucking Master if you so please. All you need is knowledge of the code, the past order, and then BAM! You will be ready in no time! I will help you each step of the way too. So do we have a deal?" Joshua looked out his window to the horizon where the tower stood that held Salem captive. "All my life I was looking for my purpose in this world. Like my brother, I want to become the perfect warrior and defender of peace and after hearing you for the first time, I think I might have found that purpose." Joshua then kneeled before the mirror. "I swear I will devote myself to all of your teachings and become a Jedi." "Ok ok ok, stop that kneeling, is that kind of fetish you mortals are into? Or something?" Joshua stood up. "Sorry. Now where do we begin?" "First let us start off with the crafting of your own lightsaber.

**A/N: And this is my second to final part of the introduction to Connections. During the final part, the rest of the events of RWBY Vol.6 Chapter 3 play out with Joshua finding the first Jedi Order of Remnant. As it rises, it falls at the hand of his own creations. After Salem fails to come to terms with her loved one's death, her rage is also taken out towards the Jedi Order, specifically to the one who sought ****its creation.**


End file.
